The Only Exception
by Roboferret
Summary: Sayaka Miki has lived in what seems like hell. Kyoko Sakura has lived in what seems like heaven, only to find it an illusion. Both swore never to get close to anybody again, but when they meet each other... Let's just say that resolve soon crumbles. Rated T for self harm, language and maybe violence. Song is 'The Only Exception' by Paramore.
1. Chapter 1

**OK hi! I'm Ru, thanks for giving my fic a chance. It's my first one but if it's crappy just review it and tell me and I'll work hard to improve. I don't care if I'm incinerated in criticism, please tell me. For the purpose of my fanfiction I have some notes about my story and the way I work my chapters and stuff so please read:**

** In this fic Magical girls don't exist**

** My chapter names are songs, it's just a habit I have that I will use for all my fics. If you don't like the bands I choose, I really don't care, but I do appreciate new suggestions.**

** Also, I'm only nearly 13. I don't expect you to critique me any differently with this knowledge in mind, I would just like you to take that into consideration in the area of Japanese language and stuff. I don't know that much about it!**

**OK, that's it! Please read and review, constructive criticism is always appreciated and I will try and update as often as possible. Thank you!**

**On with the real story.**

**Chapter 1: Enchanted (Taylor Swift)**

Kyoko Sakura's feet pound on the brightly coloured, dirty and well worn arrows of the dance mat. The upbeat music pounds in her head, she smiles and crunches on her pocky stick. This place was where she came when she was angry. This game calmed her down. It was her forte, that was how she preferred to think of it.

She shakes her head and laughs at herself. You can tell you're pathetic when the only things you're good at are Dance Dance Revolution and eating.

Her song finishes and she flips her long red hair over her shoulder, then crunches noisily on a potato chip she had previously pulled from her sweater pocket. Who knew how long that'd been in there? Not that Kyoko cared. Food was food.

Kyoko fishes around in her pocket for some money, to play another round of DDR. Her student ID, from her previous school,slips from her pocket and slides along the tiled floor under the game's platform. Kyoko slaps a palm over her forehead, muttering "Damn typical."

Kyoko drops to her knees and leans over to look under the platform. She sticks her hand under and feels something remotely card shaped. She grabs hold of it and whips her hand back out, wondering what obscenities could be under there, then deciding she doesn't want to know. Kyoko pokes another potato chip into her mouth as she double checks the card.

"Sayaka Miki, 14. Library Card." she reads, the annoyance creeping into her voice. There is a picture of a pretty girl with reserved but curious eyes and blue hair printed next to the personal details adorning the card. Kyoko resists the urge to snap the card in half out of frustration and is about to go searching for her card again when somebody taps her on the shoulder.

"This is yours, isn't it?"

Kyoko turns around and blinks in surprise to see the same girl from the photo on the card standing over her. She wears a cream puff sleeved top with a red bow and a black checkered skirt. The girl, presumably Sayaka Miki, holds Kyoko's student ID out in front of her.

"Thanks, buddy." Kyoko says, surprised. She fidgets and then hands Sayaka the library card, snatching her own card back.

"Thank you!" Sayaka takes her own card carefully. She clears her throat.

"If you don't mind me asking, do you live around here? Your card isn't from any school in this area..."

Kyoko shakes her head.

"Nah, I'm transferring tomorrow to Mitakihara Middle School. I've actually gotta dash over there in a sec, to grab my uniform."

"Really? That's my school! In fact, this is the uniform I've got on right now..." Sayaka grins.

Kyoko smiles confidently.

"Sweet. Reckon you could show me around sometime?" She asks, inspecting her fingernails arrogantly.

Sayaka raises and eyebrow. "Maybe, if I'm not busy."

_Burned_, thinks Kyoko.

"Stupid me! I haven't even introduced myself yet. I'm Sayka Miki. I guess you're Kyoko Sakura, huh?" Sayaka brushes a strand of that electric blue hair from her eyes.

Kyoko nods vigorously. "Whaddya want me to call you? Just Sayaka?"

Sayaka shrugs.

"That's cool, Kyoko."

Kyoko holds a hand out, a potato chip dangling from her mouth.

"Nice to meet ya, Sayaka." she grins and winks.

Sayaka looks briefly taken aback as Kyoko hands her a couple of chips. She takes them and places one in her mouth, muttering "Barbecue..."

Kyoko nods, her grin fading into an 'I-mean-business' facial expression.

"I better go fix up the uniform stuff. See ya 'round, Sayaka."

Kyoko's hair flies over her shoulder as she turns and marches briskly towards the exit of the games arcade. At the door she turns and gives Sayaka a grin before leaving.

Sayaka takes a breath as soon as Kyoko is out of sight. She takes a look at herself in her compact mirror and sees that her face is a soft, flushed baby pink.

The words of her friend Hitomi rush through her mind: _Girls can't love girls!_

Sayaka sighs. Shes only known Kyoko for fifteen minutes! And besides, Sayaka especially can't lbe like that. She dreads what her parents would do if they found out their daughter loved girls.


	2. Chapter 2

**HI! I'm so sorry I'm a day late but I will repay by posting TWO chapters just for you today again sorry sorry sorry**

**These next two are sort of character filler chapters.**

**anyway response to my reviews from**

**MareisuinShihaku: Yeah, I already PMmed you thanks so much!**

**Guest: Thank you, I worked real hard, I hope I got character personalities right!**

**kyosaya: Glad you like Kyoko. In the anime/manga she is my favorite character. How bout you? **

**Epif: Aww, thank you! I'm sure you can write just as well. **

**OK, well I should probably get to the actual fic before I have to go to swimming AGAIN PHHHEEWWWW SO TIRING**

**Chapter 2: She's a Rebel (Green Day)**

In the small apartment that Kyoko has called home for the past month or so, she sits at the table, her legs tucked under her on the tatami mat. She tries her best to ignore the small, plump landlady sitting across from her, a serious expression plastered across her face.

"But Miss Sakura, you are just fourteen! I honestly think you should move back in with your parents for various reasons. I am concerned about your wellbeing." the woman blathers.

"Various reasons NOT being that you care for my wellbeing. It's just that my apartment is too messy for you to deal with and I play my music too late..." Kyoko answers, yawning and then reaching for one of the 'bribery cookies' the landlady had brought with her. It occurs to her she doesn't even know the name of the landlady... as long as she brings cookies, Kyoko fails to care.

She crunches down on the cookie loudly. Suddenly the landlady kneels and slams her hands on Kyoko's table. Kyoko looks disdainfully as cracks appear in the wobbly and worn legs of the old thing.

"You aren't even listening to me, are you?!" the lady says loudly, exasperatedly. Nearly shouting. Kyoko looks up innocently.

"Pardon?" she says. Then she smiles and takes another cookie.

The landlady's face contorts in an expression of pure rage. _Temper, temper_, Kyoko thinks.

"That's it, Kyoko Sakura! I am kicking you out! I expect you gone by tomorrow morning. As of now, you are not an official resident of this apartment block."

The landlady expects Kyoko to melt and beg for forgiveness. She's clearly shocked when Kyoko just swallows her forth... no, fifth, cookie and says;

"Actually, that will only be the case once you go downstairs and sign the 'resident evicted' forms."

The landlady just shakes her head.

"Anyway, I'm glad I can finally get outta this dump. You guys and your rules are pretty uptight. Now, I gotta get my stuff and go, so you should probably go." Kyoko steers the lady towards the door, conveniently forgetting the cookies. She winks at the poor woman before shutting the door abruptly in her face.

Once that horrible, overly concerned pain-in-the-ass was gone, Kyoko slid down the door in relief. Since she was already kicked out, she supposed she should make the most of 'no consequences night.'

She rummages through her shelves until she finds her iPod and connects it to her stereo. She selects a playlist of her favorite music, mostly things like Blink 182 and Green Day and turns the volume up as loud as it will go on both her iPod and stereo. The music vibrates the floor and sends shivers up her legs as the pumping bass and banging drums overwhelm her. She laughs ecstatically.

Kyoko spends the whole night headbanging, eating those delicious cookies and ignoring any late night knock and shouts on the door.

This, right here, was the real, raw and undiluted Kyoko Sakura.

**Thanks for reading! Hope you liked this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah, back again you guys get two chapters today YAAAY! I'm also posting my LxLight Death Note fic soon so if you know what that is check it out. It'll be called Do You Want Me (Dead)? as in the All Time Low song. It's a oneshot too so thumbs up thank you! Please R&R, see you soono_O**

**Chapter 3: I'm In Here (Sia)**

The dark might've been overwhelming, but Sayaka was used to this sort of overwhelming lack of light.

She curls herself into a ball, pressing her back against the wall of her little 'cell.'

"Stop crying. It doesn't help anything." she whispers to herself, the salt of her tears stinging the newest grazes and cuts on her arms.

Sayaka stays in the broom cupboard until the house is silent. She cautiously pokes her head out, cold air brushing her cheeks. The wooden floors of the house will hopefully stay untrodden for at least a few more hours. Sayaka pulls herself to her feet, wincing at the pain from her bruises. She shakily hobbles to her bedroom, slowly and as silently as she can manage. Blood stains the wooden floors, but she hurts too much to notice. Once she reaches her bedroom, she uses the bandages under her mattress to bandage her injuries and crawls under the sheets of her bed, finally letting herself cry a little more.

She fumbles for her best friend, her little blue notebook. Well, it had been blue, but the colour had faded with time. The pages were worn, ripped and yellow, but she always found ways to put extras in and her notebook bulged with writing.

Sayaka writes and writes, letting the tears splash the pages. Her pencil becomes a little stump and she lies back, just for a moment before she thinks about this whole predicament one more. She sobs silently, her body heaves with sorrow. She drops the pencil from her grip and falls asleep holding the notebook. Wishing for help.

**I know that chapter is short, but well it was my apology for being late! Can anybody guess what's up with Sayaka?**

**Will Kyoko guess? Find out next week, in The Only Exception! *feels like movie commentator***

**I was actually listening to Paramore's 'new' album whilst writing this, it's so good! I like the song Anklebiters... anyway I should stop waffling, see ya all around, and thank you!**

**. Roboferret o_O**


	4. Chapter 4

**HIIII! Chapter 4 is here! The song for this might not quite fit because it was a difficult chapter to assign songs to. MMMM i'm so tired, I just had swimming and stupid tests it's NAPLAN which is this big deal thingy and we have two math tests tomorrow GRRRR**

**Thanks to my newest reviewer Epif I'm so glad you think I'm a great writer! SQUEE!**

**and MareisuinShihaku, thank you for your continued support!**

**It just occurred to me that I've written all of these with no pants on. (WHYYY did I tell you that I am strange)**

**OK on with the story! 3**

* * *

**Chapter 4:Girls Do What They Want (The Maine)**

It is Kyoko's first day of school and she's meeting Sayaka just outside the gates. The two hesitantly shake hands and Sayaka drags Kyoko by her sleeve into their large, pale bricked and grand school.

Kyoko's first impression was;_ Overkill. _

Sayaka and Kyoko walk to homeroom together and wait until the class starts. Their teacher requests that Kyoko introduce herself to the students. Kyoko stands in front of the class, playing with her long red hair and begins to introduce herself.

"I'm Kyoko Sakura. It's... _nice_ to meet you. I've been home schooled since I was ten so I'm not 100% on how the whole system works, but I'll be cool. See ya round." She grins quickly, being careful not to reveal the fact that she's chewing gum to anybody.

Kyoko takes a seat in front of Sayaka's friend Hitomi, who offers to let Kyoko sit with her at lunch.

Kyoko finds the classwork quite easy and discovers she's covered most of the topics during her home education. By the time lunch comes, she's feeling pretty confident. Kyoko steps gingerly into the cafeteria and looks around at the obvious cliques sitting around talking. She laughs at how cliche it is. Hitomi and Sayaka wave Kyoko over and introduce her to their friends Madoka Kaname and Homura Akemi. Madoka is polite and sweet. Homura was cold and distant, she didn't seem to talk to anyone but Madoka. Sayaka, Hitomi and Kyoko ended up doing the most talking.

Mostly they discussed boys, grades and Kyoko's life before moving to Mitakihara. The girls were interested to know that Kyoko lived by herself, living off the government money for financially independent students and her part time job. Kyoko worked on Monday, Wednesday, Thursday and Saturday.

After school finished, Sayaka walks out of the gates with Kyoko, awkwardly clutching her wrist. Kyoko hopes Sayaka can't see her beetroot coloured cheeks.

"So, Kyoko, did you understand how it works OK?"

Kyoko smiles, taking a bite of a pretzel. "You did a pro job of explaining. I've got it perfectly. Thanks Sayaka." Kyoko offers a precious pretzel to Sayaka, who takes it and grins shyly.

Kyoko and Sayaka walk a little way home from school together, Sayaka still holding Kyoko's sleeve by her fingertips. She was almost afraid to let go, as if her one and only lifeline will suddenly disappear.

* * *

**Was it good and suspenseful? I hope it's not too short :) I do write little chapters so if you want me to post more than one sometimes just say so. :) I'm thinking of posting an Ouran Highscool Host Club fic soon, in it the hosts have a competition who can win the affections of the OC character first... but then there's a twist LOL**

**See you guys soon, Read and Review as always!**

**- Roboferret o_O**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everybody... so sorry for not updating in a billion years but as i said previously on my profile my internet was getting pretty whacked up... hope you haven't all abandoned me *sweat* o_o**

**Anyway, thanks to **

**MareisuinShihaku: u always review! 3 thanks so much ! Sorry about missing commas, I'll edit a bit better this time. Glad I have lots of points 3 thanks again**

**James Birdsong: thank you! Glad you liked it :) sorry about the long wait,**

**kyosayalover: brilliant username, my friend ;) I will do more (eventually...)**

**herethereeverywhere: Yay! what other music do ya like? I love Green Day and B182. It's a real shame PMMM isn't so popular, it certainly deserves to be :) Thanks about the song thingy, you should try it. It's a lot of fun 3 **

**Anyway, on with the fic, people. I'll try not to keep you waiting next time :)**

* * *

**Chapter 5: When It Rains (Paramore)**

Instead of Kyoko rushing impatiently down this path like usual, today it is Sayaka's feet pounding on the pavement. In her rush to get to school before anybody at home woke up, she hasn't had breakfast yet. _Maybe Kyoko will share some food? _She wondered hopefully, smiling a little at the thought of the funny and impatient redhead. Thunder rumbles overhead. Sayaka sighs when she realises her umbrella was broken last night. The way it had been broken... Sayaka shakes her head as she feels the tears well up again. She grits her teeth, stubbornly refusing to cry, but close to breaking.

The first few raindrops slap the pavement around her. The slap, slap, slap reminds her of hands. The trees whipping around in the wind reminds her of the belt. The thunder pounding above her reminds her of that voice... Sayaka drops to her knees and covers her head with her hands. "Why can't you just leave me alone?" she mutters, through the lump in her throat. Her fingers pull at her hair as she sits there, trying to regain some control but sobbing as her hair clips clatter to the ground, the sound like fleeing feet.

"Sayaka? Whatcha doing on the ground there?" Sayaka's eyes widen and she holds in a sob as she hears Kyoko's voice. _She can't see me now! Not like this! _Sayaka thinks desperately. "I, uh, just tripped. I'm alright though." Sayaka brushes herself off and stands up.

"Uh uh! You aren't fooling me. What's up, Sayaka? Your eyes are red." Kyoko says. Sayaka curses tears to an eternity of darkness.

"I told you, nothing is wrong." Sayaka shakes her head, trying to be angry at Kyoko but not really doing a very good job. Kyoko steps towards Sayaka. Sayaka pushes Kyoko away and turns. "I don't want help!"

Kyoko catches Sayaka's wrist, feeling the bumpy scars along it briefly. The two make eye contact for a second.

And that instant is the moment Sayaka realises that even though she hasn't known Kyoko for long, or even that well, she feels like she's known her for years. Like they just clicked together, like two pieces of Lego, except without fitting anybody else. It's tempting to tell Kyoko everything. But still, Sayaka wrenches her hand from Kyoko's grasp and runs.

But before Sayaka's gone, Kyoko hears the choked, desperate words "Girls can't love girls!" whispered quietly, but she's not sure if she imagined it because the words are tossed away by the wind, like feathers.

* * *

And when it rains

You always find an escape

Just running away

From all of the ones who love you

From everything

**- Paramore**

* * *

**So did you like it? I hope you did :)**

**Sorry again that i didn't update, also PLEASE review, reviews totally make my day :)**

**Have a good day yourself, keep writing awesome fics too. All of you are awesome!**

**- roboferret o_O**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everybody, my life is boring at the moment so i decided to update early but who's complaining after that long absence? o_O and also i got braces in and my teeth hurt so i need a distraction :)**

**Oh yes, the chapter title is kind of a lyric not a song this time, but it's still the main lyric in the song anyway.**

**anyway, thanks for all the reviews last chapter! I got so happy :)**

**MareinsuinShihaku: Wow, I was a bit worried about grammar that time ! Thanks. I'm glad my style's improved, I actually thought I was a little rusty, but I'm pleasantly surprised. I'll reveal what's happening next chapter, so you've just gotta wait a LITTLE longer OK? :)**

**kaito136: K, that's what I did this chapter. It's probably about three times longer :) Oh, about Kyoko I'm being kinda unrealistic about that :) that chapter was kind of just me giving a slight insight on how I interpret Kyoko's character. She moves into some other apartment, which i'll mention in a future chapter. Thanks a lot!**

**Cat With A Fiddle: I've noticed that too, but I've got most of the story planned so I'm really hoping that won't happen. Tell me if it starts leaning that way, OK? And the thing about exploring more of Kyoko, I've tried to do a bit more POV switching this time, so tell me if that works out okay. Thank you !**

**Oh yeah, I keep forgetting to do the disclaimer thing. I don't own PMMM or the characters, I only own the plot of my fanfiction and any OCs I put in it. That good enough?**

**Yes, anyway, on with the chapter. It's significantly longer than most others, following a request from two people. I hope it's okay! Please review, as well. Thanks again.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: All We Know Is Falling (paramore)**

Sayaka runs. She doesn't look back. She just runs. Making sure to hold tightly onto her bag, she thunders down the path, away from the school, away from Kyoko and away from everything. She tries to control her sobs, but she can't and they force their way out of her mouth. She catches a few scornful stares from people on their way to work and somebody yells "What happened to you? Did your boyfriend dump you, beautiful?"

_I'm gay! I'm a stupid dyke, who just left the one person who could help her behind in the rain!_ She wants to yell. But Sayaka just keeps running, until she can't anymore. She trips suddenly and finds herself rolling onto grass, bumping uncomfortable against her bag.

She sits up and finds herself in the middle of the public park. She looks around, wondering for a moment if Kyoko followed her, but dismisses the thought as stupid. _Why would she waste her time with somebody like me? _Sayaka thinks, then laughs bitterly. She stumbles to her feet and smooths her clothes. She picks up her now partially squashed bag and walks slowly and deliberately to the public bathroom. _I just need to be alone..._

Sayaka checks nobody is around, before taking a sticky note, scrawling 'out of order' on it and placing it on the door to the women's bathroom. Then she steps inside and immediately collapses against the cold tiles.

She buries her head in her hands and cries. Maybe if she lets herself, cry everything will be better, because it won't be bottled up inside her anymore. That's what all the self help people say, anyway. No, crying isn't enough. It's never been enough. Sayaka whimpers, trying to hold in her tears long enough to dig through her bag. She manages and produces the small kitchen knife from a few nights ago, the one she's held onto as a way of escape. She takes a deep breath, but yet again it's swallowed by shuddering sobs. She presses the blade to her wrist, where countless other ugly scars sit. A constant reminder of her mistakes. She's carved everything from words, to random lines, to geometric patterns into her arm, determined to make herself suffer. Today, she's going to make herself suffer for leaving Kyoko there and yelling at her like that.

She doesn't stop until the pain is too much and there's no more space on her arm. She rests her head back against the wall and lets the blood do whatever it pleases. _Stain whatever you want. Swallow it, drown it. I don't care anymore. I don't care if I drown in my own blood. _

Suddenly there's an insistent banging on the door...

* * *

Watching Sayaka run away, Kyoko's heart feels like it's been hit with a hammer. _I don't want her to hurt all by herself! She's not okay and she shouldn't have to be that way alone... What am I thinking, she just left me here. If she wanted help she would've asked. _Kyoko calls Sayaka's name, but the bluenett just keeps running and Kyoko stands there, her legs frozen. She tries to shut out an internal struggle between being angry or anxious, but she can't seem to decide and now's she's just confused.

Then Madoka's there, her usual cheerful self and she grabs Kyoko's sleeve, exclaiming that they'll be late for school. _How can you be so stupid and naive?! Sayaka isn't here, we have to find her! Just let go of me, you stupid pink haired idiot!_ Kyoko feels like snapping, but she really has no choice but to go with Madoka as the bell for class beginning rings. The bell is high pitched and siren-like, but in Kyoko's dazed and confused state it sounds like the menacing but grand tolling of church bells.

* * *

The bathroom door edges open just as Sayaka fixes her sleeves, hides as much blood as she can and stuffs the knife in her bag. "Excuse me, but isn't this bathroom out of order?" A woman with a long nose, cold but attractive eyes and a puzzled frown pokes her head in the door. Sayaka blinks up at her, feeling like a deer caught in the headlights and slowly gets to her feet.

"What were you doing in there? Shouldn't you be in school?" The nosy woman reprimands. Then she spots the way Sayaka clutches her bag to her, the way her knees are shaking and her wide, frightened eyes.

"Were you taking drugs?" The woman says sharply. Sayaka narrows her eyes and tries to tell the woman to pipe the fuck down and leave her alone, but instead she bursts into more tears and wrenches the door open the rest of the way, barreling past the woman and into the streets again.

Then something inside her snaps. She doesn't care about consequences anymore. Cause and effect mean absolutely nothing to her. All she can think about is revenge. And as she slides the knife out of her bag and into the waistband of her skirt, for easier access, she smiles an insane and inhuman smile. She no longer walks with the desperate swagger of someone beyond repair. She walks smoothly, calculatedly, her mind focused only on what they did to her and what she's about to do to them.

"I guess it's reckoning time, mom and dad."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! Thanks so much for all your reviews last chapter :) I'm so happy**

**This chapter is really long, it's like 2000 words. I was going to split it into two but I already said you'd find out the mystical dilemma in this chapter so I couldn't but I might edit it later if that's better, I need your opinion.**

**AmbidextrousLion: That... depends on what you think she's going to do :) thanks for reading !**

**Marei (can i call you that?): Aww yay I'm sort of glad that I got a strong response hahah! Didn't want to seriously depress you though *sweat* Yes, I was aiming for that irony :) but i'm gonna have more than 12 chapters! Hope it was okay**

**kaito136: Oh good, I'm so glad that worked out alright. Thanks a lot! Oh and I didn't make her run after Kyoko 'cause thats a bit cliche but then again, she ends up running after her anyway kind of ... **

**kyosayalover: aww, I'm flattered that you're following my story like that! I hope you kind of feel less down, being depressed isn't sunshine and rainbows, I know too. Hope YOU get some help from your own Kyoko some day :)**

**Thanks a lot for the reviews everybody, I really hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Lose Control (Evanescence)**

Usually, when Kyoko is confronted with a situation like this and then removed from it, she lets it be and doesn't dwell on it. She never usually cares. But as Madoka pulls her towards the school building, Kyoko makes up her mind. "You go ahead, Madoka. I've gotta go find Sayaka."

She's trying to stay calm, but panic is eating away at her and she can't stop fidgeting. "Oh yeah, I was wondering where she had gotten to. I was worried she was caught up about Kyosuke. OK, Kyoko. See you later!" The pink haired girl smiles and skips off.

Kyoko breathes a sigh of relief, shakes some red hair from her face and sets off, walking away from the school. She really wishes she had a change of clothes, the uniform is conspicuous and uncomfortable, but she's going to have to put up with it. Kyoko takes a deep breath and decides to check Sayaka's house, as a starting point for her search. She scrunches up her face, trying to remember Sayaka's address as it was printed on her library card, but she can't. Irritated and worried, she takes a pack of pocky out of her bag, sticks one in her mouth and immediately remembers. _Food fixes everything, I guess, _She thinks.

Kyoko immediately takes off running, finishing the pocky off in a couple of bites. She's so worried about Sayaka that she could burst, and it's a new sensation to her. Very disorienting too, it makes her feel strangely vulnerable. _Why am I so attached to her already? I never used to get close to people, nothing good ever comes of it. I can't let myself get too intimate with her. _Kyoko thinks sternly. She's concentrating so hard on her thoughts that she nearly gets squashed by a bus. She shakes her head to clear it and as soon as it's safe, rushes off in the direction of Sayaka's place. She searches for a few minutes, not quite familiar with the district, but eventually manages to find the house.

It's large and modern looking, but still quite simple compared to some of the others on the street. The front garden alone is luxurious and seemingly well tended, with a small koi pond just by the door. Kyoko walks cautiously to the doorstep, pausing a second before knocking on the white, glass paneled door. She waits a minute, but nobody answers and she can't hear footsteps. Kyoko shrugs and is about to turn around and leave, thinking nobody's home, when she hears a bloodcurdling scream of "SAYAKA!"

Kyoko panics and whirls around, throwing her schoolbag to the side and racing back to the door, throwing it open and practically diving inside. The scene that unfolds in front of her is totally unexpected.

Sayaka is standing over a woman, presumably her mother, judging bu their matching blue mops. Sayaka's little sister cowers in a corner, eyes wide and terrified, her mouth moving but no sound coming out. Sayaka's mother looks utterly distraught, helpless and completely afraid. "You... what you did to me! I'll never, ever, forgive you." Sayaka hisses. Her blue hair is almost standing on end, like it's been electrically charged and it adds to her already crazed appearance. She turns around.

Sayaka's eyes are wild and inhuman, glazed and glinting in a way that makes them look almost red. Kyoko can see for the first time the kitchen knife in Sayaka's hands. The same hands Kyoko once thought were pretty, feminine and dainty are gripping the hilt of the blade, skin white but mottled. The knife is small, a vegetable knife or something, but it's covered in blood and still looks incredibly intimidating. Finally getting at least some of her bearings, Kyoko manages to stutter "What the..." before completely freezing up again. It all looks like a scene from a horror or murder movie.

Sayaka's gaze seems to pass right over Kyoko and she turns back to her mother. It's like she can't hear or see Kyoko. She raises the knife and internally Kyoko is howling _NO! Don't, Sayaka! NO! _But she can't unfreeze herself. Sayaka is screaming "I hate you!" and she's bringing the knife down, her hands trembling but not hesitating.

But Kyoko finally manages to move. She crosses the room in two bounds, dives forward and knocks the knife from Sayaka's grasp. The both of them topple to the floor. Ignoring a sharp pain in her side, Kyoko wraps her arms around Sayaka, half protectively and half in restraint.

Sayaka rolls over and looks foggily up at Kyoko, her eyes that old cloudy blue again. "What..." Sayaka gasps. "I didn't..." She looks over her shoulder at her now unconscious mother, the bloody knife and her crying little sister. "No, I...didn't" Sayaka begins to slip out of consciousness, but first she whispers "I didn't want you to see me like this..."

Kyoko sees Sayaka's eyes flutter open like butterflies and is immediately at her side. She's been waiting patiently in Sayaka's hospital room for about 90 minutes, just eating cheeseburger after cheeseburger. Quite unusual, really. Kyoko's never been especially patient before. "Sayaka? You awake now?" Kyoko helps Sayaka prop herself up in the hospital bed. "I'm in the hospital, right?" the bluenette asks sleepily. Kyoko nods. "I called an ambulance after you collapsed. I don't know what happened to your mother, but I came here with ya. They said you were okay, just a bit rattled and shocked. I told them whilst you were helping your mother cook, you slipped up badly and got cut, then everybody kind of panicked because there was a lot of blood on your wrists. So yeah, you're okay, but I dunno what was going on in there, but I'm real glad it's over and..."

Sayaka wonders why Kyoko is babbling like she is. "Kyoko, what happened?"

"You were... You kind of... After you ran off without me, I went to your house to try and find you and when I got inside you were holding this knife. There was blood everywhere and it looked kinda like you were going to stab your mother. You were screaming all this shit about revenge or something but then I... I stopped you and called the ambulance when you fell unconscious. So now we're here." Kyoko finishes lamely, wringing her hands nervously. Sayaka lets the words sink in. _You were gonna stab your mother. _She'd almost killed her own parent. She shakes her head in disgust. "I can't believe I did that."

Kyoko fidgets awkwardly. "You said something about revenge. What's that all about?" she says, cautiously. Sayaka swallows nervously. "I'd prefer to tell you once we're out of this place."

"Actually, the nurse said you could go once you woke up, as long as we check out." Sayaka nods and climbs out of bed, then realises she's still wearing her uniform, bloodstains and all. Kyoko blinks and wordlessly hands Sayaka her own sweatshirt. Sayaka tugs it on and the duo walk out of the hospital, stopping to confirm Sayaka's departure at the reception. Once outside, Sayaka instantly feels better. Not so claustrophobic. "How long have I been in there?" Sayaka asks. "Only about two hours. It's probably about lunch time at school." Kyoko answers, now crunching on an apple.

After a moment, Sayaka asks "Kyoko, can we go back to my house?"

"'kay, whatever's cool."

When they reach Sayaka's house, she just marches straight into the place. Her expression darkens and involuntarily she reaches for Kyoko's hand. Kyoko turns beet red and hopes Sayaka can't see. "I've never been good enough for them, no matter what I do. I guess we'd all be better off alone. Or something."

Kyoko blinks at the sad expression on Sayaka's face. "You can tell me what's up, ya know. I'll listen." Sayaka smiles at Kyoko's words and turns around to face her. She sighs and squeezes Kyoko's hand, then she looks down and sees what she's doing, so she lets go. "I will, but you can't ever tell anybody else, no matter what."

Sayaka inhales and tries unsuccessfully to steady her shaking hands. "Ever since I was about seven, my parents have abused me. Hit me with their hands, shoes, umbrellas, whatever they could get their mitts on." Sayaka swallows nervously and starts to undo the ribbon on her school uniform. Kyoko looks on in confusion and blushes as Sayaka slowly slides her shirt up over her head.

Kyoko gasps. Sayaka's arms, torso, stomach, neck... every visible surface is covered with bruises, cuts, burns and scars. Kyoko isn't usually one to cry, but today she really can't hold her tears back. She runs over, wrapping Sayaka in an embrace. Sayaka tenses up, but as Kyoko hugs her tighter she slowly begins to relax, liking the unfamiliar feeling of being comforted.

As the two of them stand, tangled together in a comforting embrace, the irony of the situation sinks in. The blue-haired girl is being healed in the very same place she was broken.

* * *

**Hope it was okay and not too long, sorry about the random changes in chapter length.**

**Yes, Marei, you were right ! Child abuse... POOR SAYAKA (is it pretentious to feel sorry for your own character?)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay my documents really stuffed last time I was typing this, so I'm too impatient to do individual review responses. I will later, so on with the chapter.**

******Thanks everybody! and also, if anybody likes soul eater, I'd really like you to check out my story Soul Eater Drabbles, I'm looking for a bit of advice and prompts on that one! Thanks a lot**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Home (Three Days Grace)**

Sayaka and Kyoko stood there in each other's arms, not really thinking, hearing or seeing. Just feeling each other's presence and, in a sense, healing. Eventually, Kyoko moves her head up and lets go of the blunette. She looks at the younger girl's face, which is flushed but pretty. Kyoko can make out the silver tears, like little crystals, clinging to Sayaka's eyelashes.

Kyoko looks back down at all the cuts and burns adorning Sayaka's body. Then she notices the badage covering her wrist and something clicks. _Can't believe I didn't notice that ages ago._

"Not all of these scars are from your parents, are they?" Kyoko asks slowly. Sayaka sniffs and shakes her head. "I've never felt good enough and I'm always hurting others... so when I hurt people, I hurt myself as repayment." she mutters. Kyoko unravels the bandages. She swallows when she sees what Sayaka has done to herself, when she sees the messy scars covering Sayaka's arm. Dozens, maybe even hundreds of lines criss-cross Sayaka's skin. Some form words like _loser, mistake _or _break me._ In a way, the broken and mauled skin has a fractured sort of beauty, but not a sort Kyoko would let Sayaka strive for.

Kyoko wraps her arms back around Sayaka and puts her head on top of Sayaka's blue mop, folding the younger girl under her neck. "It's gonna be okay now, Sayaka." she says quietly.

"Is it?" Sayaka asks, sounding so vulnerable. Kyoko pulls away and then tries to smile mischievously, but doesn't do an award winning job of it.

"Yep. Ya know what? Let's move your little butt outta this hellhole. You can move in with me. Go get your shit, chuck some of your parents' stuff on the floor and scat." Kyoko says.

Sayaka hesitates, like she has to consider the redhead's offer. But she's really just pretending, there's no real decision that needs to be made.

"Okay. I'd love that, Kyoko."

Sayaka trudges up the stairs of her house-_my__ old house_, she corrects herself. Once in her bedroom, she surveys her surroundings and decides on the few things she wants to take.

Her laptop, a few sets of clothes, her schoolbooks, toothbrush and things like that and of course, that little blue notebook. For a moment she stands there, just holding her notebook and reminiscing, but then she stuffs everything into her white sportsbag and walks back downstairs.

She finds Kyoko in the kitchen, digging things out of the cupboard and scavenging like a racoon or something. Sayaka stifles a giggle and then says "Isn't that stealing, Kyoko?"

"After all the crap they put you through, this is the least they deserve." Kyoko says, then abruptly stuffs an unrecognisable item of food in her mouth. Sayaka knows it's probably not very good, but she admires Kyoko's blatant disregard for the law. Kyoko pulls everything out of the cupboard and onto the floor, then gets up to leave, but decides wasting food is a bad idea and shoves most of it into Sayaka's bag.

"Come on, we're going to my place."

* * *

'Kyoko's place' is a shabby little apartment block, bricks missing in the wall, awful paint job and a termite infested door.

But when Kyoko pushes said door open, Sayaka finds that the inside of the bulding is a different story.

One end of the room they enter, apparently a lobby, is taken up by a stage. Three guitars, a bass, drum kit and a keyboard are all scattered on top of it. A girl in a shabby leather jacket practices on the drum kit and the floor thumps, sending vibrations up Sayaka's spine. A couple with matching eyebrow piercings share headphones in the corner. Looking at the other end of the room, Sayaka sees a desk, presumably the reception or something, that's covered in graffiti. Behind it sits a boy (man?) with bright orange hair, scribbling on a clipboard and chewing on gum. Kyoko marches over to him, sticks out her hand obnoxiously and clears her throat.

"Coming right up, Kyoko..." the guy says in a bored tone. He rummages around in his pocket and produces a pack of blue gum. He hands a couple of sticks to Kyoko, who in turn gives one to Sayaka.

The guy turns to Sayaka like he just noticed her. "I'm Rae. With an 'e' not a 'y.'" He stands up and holds out his hand. Sayaka realises he's talking to her and, flustered, shakes his hand. "Uh, I'm Sayaka."

"So this chick's moving in with you, Kyoko? She's kinda cute..." Rae says, raising his eyebrows cheekily. Kyoko steps on his toes and he yelps.

"She's only my age, dimwit. You can't hook up with my friends." Rae bends down and starts rubbing his foot as soon as Kyoko steps off it.

Rae laughs. "I was talking about you _dimwit. _She's cute... Moving in with you... Are you two, you know..." Rae seems to be teasing Kyoko, but Sayaka can't really tell. Kyoko pokes Rae roughly in the stomach, face grumpy and a bit red. He doubles over, groaning melodramatically. "Okay, okay! I guess you haven't told her then." Kyoko shakes her head, pouting and giving Rae a death glare, then takes a bewildered Sayaka's arm and drags her up the wobbly stairs in the corner of the lobby.

On the way up, they encounter a few scary looking kids, with exotically coloured hair, buckled and chained clothing and tattoos, mostly between the ages of 13 and 20. "Most of the kids here ran away from home and are tryna' get on by themselves. That's why Rae set this place up."

Sayaka wonders how some of the younger kids hold their own here, against the rough and tumble, decked out punks they see. Sayaka's wondering about a lot of things, especially about Kyoko, as a matter of fact. _What did Rae mean when he said Kyoko hasn't told me something? What happened to make Kyoko end up here by herself? Why is Kyoko helping somebody as worthless as me?_

Sayaka tries to push these thoughts out of her mind. _I should be grateful that Kyoko is letting me stay with her, no questions, _she thought.

A particularly vicious looking boy pushes past them, sneering. Kyoko sticks her foot out and trips him. "Stop being such a gorilla, _Spike" _she says mockingly. He mutters a few explicit words and picks himself up, leaving them with an obscene hand gesture._  
_

"That's Stanley, but he likes to be called Spike 'cause he thinks he's a total punk. He's even more obnoxious than me, and not in a good way. He totally pisses me off."

They go up a few more steps before Kyoko abruptly stops in front of what looks likes wall plastered with posters for 'The Dandy Warhols', but turns out to be the door into Kyoko's apartment.

"Are they all hidden like this?" Sayaka asks as Kyoko unlocks the door. Kyoko nods. "Rae's idea of a joke. Pretty lame, in my opinion. We actually passed about seven other doors on the way up here. Kyoko steps inside and makes a beeline for the rubbish bin, spitting her gum inside. She mutters under her breathe about how eating blueberry gum is a 'crime against humanity.' She's still complaining as hooks her backpack on a coat rack thing by the door. Sayaka follows by example, staring at the scarves and hats draped on the rack, most of them ripped and dirty like Kyoko found them.

Sayaka looks around and spots the sofa, a ratty, faded green thing full of holes with that foamy stuff poking out of them. Kyoko's apartment is untidy but not uncomfortably so, it actually feels full of character and cozy. Kyoko is already flipping through music on her iPod, so Sayaka decides to scavenge for a place to sleep. She looks around, feeling a bit lost until Kyoko gestures towards the door in the opposite corner of the room, plastered with stickers from previous occupants (most of them reading things like _Pipe The Fuck Down _or _You asshole_).

Kyoko has to talk loudly over her music. "The bedroom's in here. The bathroom just joins on from there and the kitchen is that sink and shit over there." Kyoko gestures to a small sink in the first room. It looks grimy but has a small stove top and old microwave sitting on top of it so it looks usable. Sayaka follows Kyoko into the bedroom, to find the redhead hastily stuffing a bra under some assorted blankets. She stifles a giggle.

"Oh, I forgot." Kyoko mutters, barely audible. "Sorry, Sayaka, I uh, kinda trashed the camping bed a couple of days ago... We're gonna have to share."

* * *

**ahahhheee little humorous cliffhanger maybe? Hope you liked the chapter, but it was kind of just filler.**

**Replies to reviews:**

**Marei: Yay thanks :) I'm so glad it was emotional! *dances with Marei* I'm glad the length was good :)**

**Ms Kanzaki: okay, I'll try editing that some time! Glad you liked it and thanks a BUNCH for the complements, that's what keeps me going!**

**Otaku4eva99: Phew, I was hoping for intense/dramatic! :) Glad you liked it and I'll keep posting bigger chapters then!**

**guest: maybe you should give your feels some armor when you read this fic :) I don't wanna sound full of myself, but I'm hoping to make it intense! **

**kyosayalover: Oh good, I'm glad that was a good revelation! Kyoko will look after her little Sayaka-chan, don't worry ;)**

**Thanks everybody! and also, if anybody likes soul eater, I'd really like you to check out my story Soul Eater Drabbles, I'm looking for a bit of advice and prompts on that one! Thanks a lot**

**-roboferret o_O**


End file.
